1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle carriers that are configured to be mounted on motor vehicles, and more particularly, is directed toward a compact folding bicycle carrier of the foregoing type which can be folded into a relatively small configuration that can be easily carried and placed into a package that requires relatively little retail shelf space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Folding bicycle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his/her motor vehicle. Folding bicycle carriers have upper and lower feet that are configured to rest on the motor vehicle and extending carrying arms for carrying one or more bicycles. Although prior art folding carriers can be folded into a relatively flat package, they suffer from the disadvantage and limitation that the overall configuration of the folded carrier is bulky and cumbersome to carry. Also, each packaged prior art folding carrier requires a significant amount of retail shelf space. Prior art folding bicycle carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,811; 4,518,108; 4,709,840; 4,830,250; 5,056,699; 5,826,767; 6,286,738 and 6,345,748. A need has arisen for a folding carrier of the foregoing type which can be folded into a relatively small configuration that can be easily carried in a sport bag and placed into a package that requires relatively little retail shelf space.